


Serendipity

by Nerdrocker42



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Roof Sex, Sex, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:51:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2854775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdrocker42/pseuds/Nerdrocker42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serendipity: Making a desirable discovery by accident.<br/>In which Christina invites Liam up to the roof. Smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> A self indulgent piece featuring two original characters from a larger thing on which I'm working.

Christina’s apartment is the top floor of a four story building on the edge of town. The back side of the building faced the state forest land that surrounded Parkvale on most sides. She had a great view of the forest; from the window that took up most of the back wall, one could just see across the tops of the trees. Behind the building was a very nice garden with fruit trees, an herb and vegetable patch, some ferns, tiger lillies, blood spotted and blue colored orchids, white hydrangeas, purple lupines and climbing ivies. There were twelve majestic cherry blossoms in full bloom around the borders of the garden. A stepstone path weaved among the vegetation.

Christina unlocked and opened the door, and put her keys in the bowl next to the doorway. She had done some freelance work for an interior design firm. She built a website for Koenig and Coulson’s design, and in return they partially furnished her apartment. The main room was a deep lavender color with an aggressive mint lining, accented by dark green carpeting. The ultramodern silver, white, and black kitchen was on one side, offering a sharp contrast to the rest of the main section. The foyer transitioned smoothly into the living room, keeping the same color scheme and descending three steps. There was a couch, a recliner, and a loveseat, all black, and a low coffee table with a metal frame and glass top. The living room was focused toward a seventy inch television, which Christina had gotten in return for building a website for a local electronics store. They took their shoes off at the door and walked in.

Christina went to the kitchen, socks sliding a little on the white linoleum floor, and offered Liam a drink. He told her that a water was just fine, thanks, and inspected her walls. When she came back in and offered a glass, he said, “This one’s new. I like it.”

Liam was referring to a painting on the wall near the door. The perspective looked down a deep blue river at twilight, stars twinkling through the overhanging cherry blossoms. Both sides of the river were lined with cherry trees in full bloom. The bottom edges of the river were flanked with vivid green grasses, contrasting the colors of the water and trees. “Thanks, I did some freelance work for a Japanese artist. He’d just finished this and sent it to me as payment.” They were about to sit down when Christina said, “Hey, the night’s really clear, do you want to to go up to the roof?” Liam agreed, set his glass on the table, his messenger bag on the couch, and they went upstairs.

The roof was really nice, too. The building’s main staircase led up to a hatch that they climbed through. There was a four foot wall around the edges of the building. Christina had done some freelance work for a florist, so the roof was well furnished, too. There were potted gerbera daisies and ferns, some basil and oregano, a ficus, potted bamboo plants, and a couple of small topiary bushes. Amongst the herbs and ferns and flowers, there were a couple of potted cannabis plants, but those were hush-hush. They belonged to a guy on the third floor, and in exchange for keeping quiet about it and letting it grow near her plants, she got to take from it if ever she wanted. Near the middle, there was a white lattice archway, with climbing ivy and crystal Christmas lights entwined in the latticework. Facing the forest was a line of seven differently colored Adirondack chairs arranged like the rainbow. The moon was big and bright over the forest, and they could see out for miles.

Liam and Christina sat down next to each other against a wall in front of the arch. Her blonde hair shone against the pale silver moonlight, and she brushed the sakura-pink streak of hair away from her intense blue eyes. He looked deep into her eyes and she playfully mussed up his puffy, thick, dark hair. She chuckled, then sighed. She stood up, leveraging herself on Liam’s shoulder and walked toward the hatch. “I’m gonna level with you, Liam, it’s been a while for me.” She pulled a CD player from the staircase and pressed play.

“Chorale and Shaker Dance.” Liam recognised it right away. “Best concert band piece ever, right?”

“Yeah, it’s amazing. Did you hear what I said?”

What she meant hadn’t hit him right away. “Oh! You mean…”

She sat down beside him again and rested her hand on his calf. “Yeah. I mean.” Liam tapped the rhythm along with the music, unsure of what he was supposed to do. She prompted him. “Yeah? No? What do you think?”

He stopped tapping now. “Um... Sure, yeah, okay.” Liam chuckled nervously. Christina smiled.

She leaned forward and her mouth touched his, just quick enough to feel how soft her lips were, before she pulled away. She held on to Liam’s face with one hand as she kissed him again, deeper this time. Christina opened his mouth with her own tongue and he allowed her in. Somehow she tasted like mint, and he couldn’t for the life of him figure out how, after a whole bottle of red wine. She sighed into his mouth and pulled back just far enough to tell him to take off her shirt.

Liam reached down to Christina’s waist and grabbed the hem of her black t-shirt. He lifted the fabric up, and almost got it above her shoulders, just high enough to expose her pale pink bra, when his right hand slipped, somehow, and hit Christina on her face beneath the fabric. “Ah! Dude!”

“I’m sorry. Oh, man, I’m sorry. Oh gosh, I’m so so sorry!” He was getting all anxiety-sweaty, and he pulled away, terrified.

Christina smoothed her shirt back to normal and rubbed the spot where he hit her. It wasn’t going to bruise, so that was good. “It’s okay, calm down, man.”

He was sputtering now. “Are you sure it’s okay Christina? I didn’t hit you hard did I? I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

Christina laughed a little. “I’m fine, I promise. You’re nowhere near strong enough to hurt me. Let’s do this.” Her eyes sparkled in the glow of the twinkling Christmas lights. 

Liam was calming down, now. “Okay, do you still want me to, uh…”

She smirked at him. “I guess I’d better undress myself so you don’t fuck it up again.”

He laughed a little, then he caught her meaning and his mouth went dry. Christina stood up and turned around, ass almost directly in Liam’s face. She was wearing black denim short shorts with a slight fray on the hem that accentuated her gorgeous, glowing thighs and the plump curve of her butt. She walked with a slow, seductive sway until she was underneath the lattice. Liam couldn’t help watching the soft, fair flesh of her toned legs as she moved in time with the music.

By the time she was underneath the arch, he was already hard. She knelt down facing away from him to take off her green striped crew socks. She held his attention by gyrating her hips in a smooth, steady rotation that made him shudder in desire. 

Christina stood up fluidly, turning her head to make eye contact with Liam as she slid her fingers up the sleek length of her pale legs. His heart was racing by the time she turned around and started to slowly, gradually, lift her shirt. Revealing, inch by inch, the ivory skin of her stomach, then her chest, then her shoulders; until she was standing in her pink bra with her black t-shirt pooled on the ground to the side. 

She calmly, deliberately unbuttoned her shorts, then undid the zipper. He swallowed hard as she gently slid them down her porcelain thighs then over her knees; exposing her lacy, cherry-blossom-pink panties that matched her bra. She let go of her shorts, and they dropped to the ground, grazing her elegant calves. She stepped out of her shorts and pushed them aside over to where her shirt was with her feet, and even her feet were entrancing.

Christina leaned forward and shimmied her shoulders a little, and her breasts were fascinating. They smiled at each other, and Liam thought that even her ironic gestures were just so hot. She reached behind her to unhook her bra and her chest was prominent for Liam’s eyes to drink their fill. Christina smirked as she held her bra in place, cupping her left boob and then her right as she slid the straps down her shoulders. She cupped both her tits at once, and then pulled both hands away suddenly, letting her bra fall down, exposing her magnificent breasts. Liam almost gasped at the spectacular unveiling, and Christina smirked harder. Then she pulled off her panties, which had a darker pink wet spot in the center that Liam didn't notice. 

She was now completely nude under the lattice arch, and it felt sort of unbalanced. Christina’s skin shone in the glow of the Christmas lights; Liam would have asserted that her skin was glimmering. Her wavy blonde hair was shining, cascading over her smooth shoulders. Her perky boobs were medium size and pale, with small, light pink nipples that were hard with the sudden breeze of night air. She twirled so he could see her from all directions. Her ass was ample and full, and her thighs were slim but powerful. There was a short-cropped thatch of blonde hair on her mound. It was all very enchanting, and he was thoroughly besotted. Gods, it had been a really long time for him, too, Liam realized.

She sauntered over to him. The reality of the situation had started to sink in and Liam was starting to panic. He forgot how to panic when she knelt in front of him, almost on his lap, and kissed him again. Liam started to kiss her back, but she pulled away. He was sitting cross-legged, and her hands were on his knees. “How was that? Was that hot?” Christina’s voice was just as seductive as everything else about her right now.

“Yeah, that was, uh,” Liam cleared his throat. He felt like he was such a mess. How could she possibly be so composed? “It was all very enchanting. I’m thoroughly besotted.” He tried very hard to come off as clever as he could. 

Christina giggled. “Enchanting?” Her voice was silky and saccharine. “I think I know a couple other incantations that’ll dazzle you.” _Oh, gods_ , Christina thought, _That sounded so dumb, I should do something smooth to even out_. She looked down at his pants, and undid his button and zipper. He gasped and his hips bucked up when her hand brushed against the head of his cock through the fabric, and she felt better. “Lift your hips.” 

“Alright.” Liam uncrossed his legs and lifted his hips. Christina pulled down his black cargo shorts and underwear together with her slender fingers. She had a piano player’s fingers. Or a coder’s. Either way, fingers fit for a person that uses a keyboard a lot. Her fingers grazed against the skin of his thighs as she undressed him, and her touch brought a white hot fire to the surface. “I hope you weren’t expecting anything but average,” Liam tried to be clever. It was hard to be clever of course, Christina had full view of his erect penis, and he was close to shuddering with desire. 

She kissed his right thigh, then his left as she took his socks off, and set them in a heap with his pants. He took off his shirt and tossed it into the same pile. In his mind, he was very average. Mostly lean in the torso, but not too defined. His legs and arms had a vague tone to them, though. 

"Average is an insulting understatement." Christina's eyes were dark and hungry. She brushed her fingers along his shoulders. "You're absolutely gorgeous." She wondered if he realized she was so wet she was practically dripping down her thighs. Her face lit up suddenly. She lifted her left hand-she was left handed-and slapped Liam across his cheek. Not too hard, but hard enough to sting.

“Gah!” Liam cried out. 

"That's for hitting me earlier." Christina tee heed.

"Do that again, please, later." Apparently Liam was into that, and Christina found it as thrilling as he did. 

She moved down until she was eye-level with his penis. She began by licking him obscenely, glazing her tongue all around his head, and he was already short of breath. Christina placed her lips around his cock and moved up and down slowly. Each time she took in more, until she had his entire length in her mouth, and then she swallowed around him, causing a feeling so intense he almost blacked out for a few seconds. 

Liam grew suddenly bold and reached down to brush his thumb against one of Christina's nipples. She moaned from his touch, and the subtle vibration felt divine. She slapped him on the thigh just hard enough to make it red. 

She pulled her mouth off his penis to replace it with her left hand. She wrapped all of her slender fingers around his cock, then slowly started to move up and down his length. She moved down to Liam's balls; kissing, and licking, and suckling all over. Christina took a testicle into her mouth, massaging it with her tongue, then switched to the other, all the while stroking him swiftly, her black nail polish blurring from the motion of her lithe fingers. She continued massaging his balls with her mouth until she felt them pull up, ever so slightly. 

Christina pulled away, and wrapped both hands around Liam's ass, nails digging in lightly, marking his clear, smooth skin; then dived back to his cock. "Christina, I'm going to..." His hips were starting to buck, his thighs were shaking, and the cutest involuntary sounds were coming from his throat. 

"Awesome." She was moving up and down his length, dragging her tongue along it where she could. She brushed her tongue against his slit, licking away the salty pre-cum. She took his entire length into her mouth and bobbed up and down until she felt him tense up. She pulled back until only the head of his dick was in her mouth, laving it with her tongue. Liam's head was clouded with ecstasy as Christina finished him off with a sultry glance upward, the intense eye contact somehow more lascivious than his penis in between her lips, and he gasped violently. All the muscles in his ass were tensed so tightly, she was worried he'd pull something and hurt himself. She felt his cock start to spasm as he spurted into her mouth, and she swallowed it all as he came, both of them savoring the moment. She licked him clean, making sure she got all of it. 

Christina's own thighs were quivering now, slick with her arousal. She smirked at Liam. "My turn!" She pushed him from where he was sitting, so she could situate herself there. She spread her legs wantonly, eyes and smile just as seductive. 

"How else would I show my gratitude?" Liam was still enthralled by her form before him. 

Christina was almost ready to come apart before he even touched her. "Hurry up, so we can get to the finale." 

Liam nestled himself between her thighs, and bent his head to kiss her vagina in front of him. Christina shuddered from just that. She moaned low in her throat as he kissed the insides of her thighs, lapping away the dew from her skin. Then he licked up her pussy to her clit, kissing it, tonguing it, sucking at it, drawing deep gasps and quiet whimpers. He tried to be sexy himself. He glanced up toward her to make eye contact, his own eyes detouring at her breasts before meeting hers. "You taste absolutely lovely." He licked his lips, then resumed his ministrations. 

She reached down and grabbed Liam's hair, and pulled somewhat hard. His mouth opened and he gasped against her core and it made her flutter. Then she pushed his head down against her even more, and he complied wordlessly, drowning himself in her pussy. He brushed the soft skin of his nose against her lips. Her legs were trembling around him when he plunged his tongue into her. He thrust his tongue as deep into her cunt as he could and brushed it against her inside as he pulled out. He did it again and again, lapping at a different part of her cunt each time. 

"I'm really close, Liam!" Christina egged him on. He thrust his tongue into her one more time, then pulled out to suck and lick at her clit. Her orgasm built up in her, her body tensing up, her breathing quick and shallow. Her cunt was quivering as her back arched. She pushed her hips into Liam's hungrily moving mouth as her grip on his hair tightened. At her peak, she said "Kick-ass!" before her voice caught in her throat. 

Her grip on his hair loosened, and she removed her hand so he could pull back. Her muscles started to relax and she caught her breath. Liam was sitting on his his heels, smiling, erection throbbing obscenely in front of him. "Was that good?" He sounded more sincere than suggestive, which was in itself seductive. 

A very light sheen of sweat glistened on Christina's forehead. She laughed. "Totally." She saw him glance down, unsure, then she added, "Nice job, dude. I mean it." She sat up again. "Okay, I'm on top now."

"Alright." Liam traded places with Christina, leaning against the wall again. She climbed on top of him, adjusting herself so their hips were slightly offset. She leaned her chest forward, pressing his face into her cleavage. 

“I want your mouth on me again. Your mouth is good at things.” He responded by kissing the place between her breasts. He gradually moved his mouth over to the swell of her right tit, then the tight skin of her small, light nipple, and her breath hitched the tiniest bit. He worked his tongue and mouth on her peaked skin. Christina moaned subtly. “Other side now.” Liam pulled back and focused his attention toward her left nipple.

“Nice job, let’s do this.” Liam pulled his head back to look into Christina’s cerulean eyes, then caught her meaning. She aligned their hips and slid down onto his cock. They gasped simultaneously at the sensation. His cock was firm and filling and shaking in reaction, and her cunt was warm and wet and velvety. 

She sank all the way down so their skin touched. Liam was somehow able to manage most of a coherent thought. “Should we be, uh…” He trailed off when she moved up and then down around him.

Christina smiled. Her voice was quiet and breathy. “Birth control. Don’t worry.” She started to thrust her hips slowly. She placed her right palm against Liam’s chest to stabilize herself as she straightened out so she was sitting perpendicular to him, to ride his cock more efficiently. She uses her legs to move up and down above him, her cunt clenching around his cock. Her breasts jiggled a little with each motion, and her hair bobbed with each sway. She started to rock her hips faster. 

She looked down at him, listening to the little sounds of pleasure he made, and _gods_ , he was so adorable. She was almost as enraptured with him as he was with her. She slapped him across the face with her left hand one more time, and a thrill shuddered through both of them. 

The build-up was starting to become unbearable, for both of them. Liam was trying his hardest to hold off his peak for Christina, not knowing that she was doing the same. It was all starting to be overwhelming. Physically, visually, aurally, even the scent of her. She was moaning quietly, deep in her throat. His hips started to buck, wilder by the second, thrusting up to meet her. His cock started to pulse, cum spurting from his tip into her core, his face was a picture of unabashed ecstasy. His breathing was heavy and fast, and he sometimes let out submissive whimpers. 

When she noticed his orgasm start, she let her own climax start to wash over her. His seed fountaining into her pussy pushed her over the edge. It _rocked_. Her thighs shook, and her cunt contracted around him, milking out the rest of his cum. Her back arched, and she rolled her neck back, and she shouted Liam’s name to the night sky. She sank down onto him, his whole length inside her, their skin touching. Liam almost thought he could he could orgasm again right then. Almost every muscle in Christina’s body was tensed, then she relaxed all at once, collapsing on top of him, without pulling off of his cock. She lay her head on his torso, her hair tickling his chest.


End file.
